An increasing number of business transactions are being conducted online each year. Online retailers can now offer almost any item that a consumer may desire. These online retailers often need to accommodate both sophisticated and unsophisticated consumers on the same website. This often presents challenges when providing a satisfying customer experience to customers of different levels of sophistication.